


【杂食向】欢迎来到联盟学院（Welcome to the Alliance‘s school）

by muchoutianshi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Varian Wrynn, Koltira Deathweaver & Thassarian, Medivh/Khadgar, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	【杂食向】欢迎来到联盟学院（Welcome to the Alliance‘s school）

1.

如果是稍微有点脑子的人就不会在联盟学院惹麻烦。

作为唯一一个以人类种族为主体的学院，联盟学院在这座大陆上屹立了不断的岁月，即便是比不过龙族和高等精灵，但这座学院依然是几乎完整保留了文明的传承，并向所有符合要求的学生提供教育的机会。

所有学生按照职业被分配到不同的学科，即便是无法确定自己未来志向的学生，在一年里有两次机会改变自己的职业，说实话，如果不是有换职业必须通过当年的测试这个硬性需求，这座学院里可能会出现职业极不均衡的状况。

比如说，一大批法师，一大批战士，圣骑士，以及猎人，等等等等。

又一年的入学季，准学生们一个挨着一个仰着脑袋看着某位一看就不好惹的人类男性站在最高处，用狼一般的眼睛逐一扫视着他们，这些学生不一定都是人类，也不一定知道这个人的身份，可这不妨碍他们在与那视线接触到的时候，下意识的一缩脖子，并且下意识的不想惹到他。

而准学生的安分和畏惧只是假象，那名人类并没有进行长时间的宣讲，他只是讲了一些基本的规则，然后，他从腰间拔出了一把造型绚丽的剑，在众目睽睽之下，将它高高举起。

“For the alliance！”

人类高喊着，而这话语就像是一个讯号，从各个地方，如雷一般的吼声铺天盖地的响了起来。

以他们的脑袋起誓，这画面绝对会让他们终生难忘。

他们的学长们如同打鸡血一般喊着一样的口号，狂热的就像是那些至今还在偏远地区教学的某些教徒，而他们一个个可疑的热泪盈眶，有的甚至是互相拥抱在一起，十分真诚的感动的不得了。

他们目前并未能够理解这个，但他们还是从那句口号里几乎被淹掉的讨论声中知道了那个人类的名字，瓦里安·乌瑞恩，所有大陆都享有盛名的人类，人类的传奇国王和领袖，以及这座学院的……校长。

而这位校长是一位战士。

他们现在有些能够理解，为什么这座学院以及这座大陆总是战士过剩了，基本上在路上能够见到一大堆战士，即便是这座学院的战士的录取要求非常高，并且可能会被操练到连妈都不认识，但依然有一群对自己心怀幻想的人想要从这位战士上汲取点力量，尽可能的成为像对方一样的硬汉，毕业后干翻挡道的，找一把巨帅的剑，惩奸除恶。

哦，你问为什么他们没想过去从这位校长那里弄一把。

那是因为。

有这种想法的，

都被挂到了校门上。

至今已经换了不少倒霉蛋了。

2.

说到校长，就不能不提联盟学院的副校长。

说实话，在他们决定一起管理学院的时候，在联盟内部引起了不小的风波，瓦里安可能是受到他儿子的影响决定注重教育，但是……和吉恩？一个曾经的联盟叛徒，袖手旁观者，后来的狮心拥簇，这个人日后做出的贡献远远不能掩盖他曾漠视生命死去的事实，副校长的位置本可以让其他人来坐，或者说，只是……不应该是他。

就连吉恩自己都是这么想的。

在成为副校长后他接受过不少正式非正式的挑战，总有声音质疑副校长的身份，他一次次回忆起自己的过去，回忆起他那还未被攻破依然完整的城邦，回忆起自己妻子儿女的音容，以及他……当时的狂妄与冷血。

时间无情的给了他惨痛的教训，并强迫他承认自己的错误，怜悯或者是讥笑着给了他改变命运的力量。

他并不畏惧挑战，所有挑战者他都一视同仁的接受，他在众目睽睽之下变成了一头白色的巨狼，用那异化的嘴和面孔，对挑战者露出微笑。

哦，你们怎么能小瞧他。

和平是最好的让人遗忘的方法，在他们努力之下，这些不谙世事的小子们并不知道，他们在扎根于这片校园前付出了什么，他和瓦里安无数次的并肩作战，他是他的利爪和獠牙，而瓦里安是他的号角和道标，这些小子们并不知道，他这个糟老头子无数次的穿行于敌群当中，撕开喉咙，扯碎护甲，并狡猾的在最隐蔽的地方为狂妄者送上最后一击。

而这里不是战场，他也不是那个需要夺取性命维护稳定的老狼，于是，他只是友好的把那个倒霉小子按到了地上，对对方友好的露出他的尖牙，死死的掐住对方的喉咙而已。

然后，这个倒霉小子就晕了过去，被人抬下台上。

他听见那些学生们在抱怨他的不近人情，而他的士兵们，则在不远处闷笑，这种画面可以算的上平静了，至少，他在被告知他的新任务前，他怎么也不会想到，他会有成为副校长的那天。

然而，那个倔小子并没有给他拒绝的机会，而是直接给了他他的“判决”。

的确，不该是他。

吉恩想。

尽管他们已经共同面对许多苦难，并且交付肩背，但不该是他。

尽管这么想，他还是尽责的将自己的能力发挥到这个校园里，这里的一切风吹草动都在他的监视之下，他的士兵，他的同胞们警惕着所有的危险，为这些他们的未来造一个乌托邦。

他并非不明白被交付的是什么。

只是，他目前还没有想好。

他还没想好。

他不确定，如果他真的做出选择。

这个选择会不会是他人生当中的，又一个错误。

3.

如果说副校长和校长离学生们不那么近，那么，董事会以及学生会主席应该说是所有人都熟悉的。

董事会是一个奇迹，作为一个由国家建立并维护的校园，居然会接受外来资金这点就极为耐人寻味了，而所谓的董事会准确说是一个道具，或者说是通行证，它存在的唯一用途就是让某条黑龙，得以正当的踏进这座校园。

没错，主导董事会的是一条黑龙，在这个世界里，但凡和龙靠边的都带着高高的架子，不想和人共处，开口闭口就是凡人，愚蠢的凡人，虫子。

而如果遇到的是一头黑龙。

很大概率迎来的是一场遭遇战，而且是打不过就要狗带的那种。

而暴风城之主，以及联盟学院之主，和黑龙出了名的不对付，从校史上有两条或者三天黑龙的脑袋挂在大门上来看，这条黑龙居然敢过来，还直接驻扎在这里，可以说是胆大包天了。

他之所以敢这么做，是因为他走了后门。

他的小伙伴，一次又一次的将他的脑袋从某位暴怒的家长手上抢救回来，不至于过早的变成一个无头标本，而每当这个时刻，他都会稀奇的消停几天。

他的每次认怂只会迎来学生会主席的一个白眼，以及来自校长的冰冷瞪视，他的保证做了太多，已经没什么人信了。

但他终究还是遵守了一个诺言。

这也是为什么这座学院的校长，没有把他这个敢动他儿子的黑龙挂在大门上的原因。

他在学院需要帮助的时候立刻派人保护了这里，用自己的力量召集了守备军力，并在不久前时隔多年亲身前来，为他的伙伴，他的朋友揭开谎言的迷雾，亲自护卫着他。

这是黑龙少数遵守的，来自于他们幼年时的一个诺言。

还是少年的学生会主席，也就是暴风城的王子，希望自己有朝一日为和平奋斗，而那头还是幼崽的黑龙翻了个白眼，轻声说，如果那样，他会勉为其难的帮他。

后来，在学院建立后，已经长大的王子入学了他父亲的学院，并作为校长的预备役而接受各方面的教导。

就在他做出决定的那天，他久违的听到了一声龙鸣。

从他们因为分歧而分道扬镳后，那是他第一次听到它。

他四处看了看，并没有看到任何身影。

可他有一种预感。

他们真正挑明一切，解决分歧的日子快要到了。

于是在某个午后。

黑龙领着他的部下信步前来。

他们在城门下面面相觑，最终，黑龙给了他一个微笑。

而他的抱怨和愤怒，奇异的被这个微笑稍微浇灭了一点怒火。

他毫不客气的给了对方一拳。

“去你的，拉希奥。”

他将对方从地上拽了起来，极为气愤的咒骂着他。

而对方那张长开的脸做出他熟悉的无辜的表情，紧接着是一个挪略的眼神。

他被对方用手肘捅了肚子。

“得了吧，我知道你很高兴，安度因。”

自此以后，黑龙就经常来骚扰他的王子了。

学生们对于董事会老大和学生会主席的互动基本习以为常，少数几个想要说什么的都被人拉去了小黑屋。

某天黑龙表示，他可是下了血本和冒着超大的风险，他才跑到这里来。

以他老爸的名义发誓，他可不想自己看的过眼的小伙伴落到了别人手上。

4.

和那些热热闹闹的互动不同，研究院就是一个很佛系的地方了。

研究院这个设施远离联盟校区，直接改建了一座名副其实的法师塔，而能踏进这个地区的人每年就那么几个，第一眼这座设施看起来更像是一个危房，它几乎塌了一半，剩下的一半就像是被剖开的鱼一般，展示着里面的内脏和消化系统，当然，这座塔没有可以进食和消化的部分，但这不代表它的神奇程度会减轻多少。

当你踏入这个塔的时候，你就会发现这座塔实际上内部空间远远比看的要大的多，如果你足够有潜力，你能看见那些破损的地方被数不尽的高深魔法保护着，如果像是一个愚蠢的恶魔一样看到一个缺口就钻进来，那么下场不会比一只冲进火里的蛾子好上多少。

我们的研究院院长曾经做过一个实验，他上楼逮了一只恶魔，然后把那个恶魔随手抛到了有一个大洞并且正在漏雨的天花板上，而那个倒霉的恶魔台词都没来得及说完，就变成了一坨马赛克，比变羊等戏法少了不少的观赏性，好吧，他可以让恶魔死的更有趣点，但浪费他的时间在这种不值一提的地方，学分是不想要了吗？

如果你去求助副院长的话，没准那个银色头发的男人会挑挑眉，也逮了一只恶魔，并且当着你的面将恶魔从鱼变成猫，从猫变成羊，然后从白羊变成黑羊，然后从白猫变成黑猫。

最后，给你留下一个论魔法与基因多样性研究的论文，并且友好的告诉你，你得在一周内交给他，否则你这门课可能就要挂了。

没错，即便是这位副院长总是一副很好相处并且总是挺高兴的样子，但需要知道的是，这个人甚至是比校长还要大，他的友好和友善在过去更多是一种故意被释放出来的信号，他需要这些来赢得合作的机会，以及确保他的合作对象能够正确的完成他们的使命。

某种意义上讲，那个不把你当一回事的院长比这位副院长好相处多了，你不需要去花时间思考对方的话语里有多少含义，也不需要思考那些请求是不是正驱使你付出你无法付出的代价。

如果院长在，并且挑起眉，望向副院长，叫出一个名字的话，你基本上肯定就差点或者，已经被坑过了。

而这个时候，院长会少有的替副院长道歉，并告知你，他会看好这个家伙的。

一旦对方做出这种承诺，你的学分基本上就已经拿稳了，你要做的就是继续完成自己的工作，并且假装自己是一只小龙虾。

能够进入这里，并且不在一个月以内被退回去的学生都知道，选择性的装瞎有助于维护自己的学分，以及维系这些表面的和平。

这座塔最出名的一点是，它会创造无数的幻象，这些幻象都是来自于未来或者是过去的片段，据某些人讲，这些片段货真价实，绝无掺假。

有的学生曾看过一个与副院长和院长有关的幻象。

在火红色的天空之下，那两个年轻不少的人正注视着一片荒地，他们一直注视着这里直到日落，然后不约而同张开双臂，化为两只黑鸟。

紧接的幻象里，那两只黑鸟分别去了两个地方。

稍小的那只敲开了暴风城之主的窗子，在对方条件反射攻击过来时，变回了人形，有些好笑的把对方变成了一头羊。

“哦，瓦里安，你胖了不少。”

而那头羊在他怀里变回了一个肌肉壮汉。

已经长大了并且成为国王的人忍无可忍的瞪着他曾经的监护人，低吼出他的名字。

“卡德加！”

然后，对方就很有求生欲的把他放了。

不久之后，一队队士兵护送着建筑师们来到了那片荒地。

而那里，也是后来学院兴建的地方。

5.

并不是所有的课程都可以被人选择，至少有一种，或者说一种人，他们并没有被给予选择的权利。

在学院最隐蔽的角落，离研究院最近的地方有一座货真价实的要塞，而这座要塞既是这些人的学校，也是他们履行职责的地方。

作为万圣节几乎钦定的活动场地，黑锋要塞是一座名副其实的鬼城，鬼的程度到里面所有会动的东西，百分之九十九点九都不是活人。

这里的学生的拿手好戏就是表演一个分头行动，以及训马。

能在这里就读的人都有一个共同的经历，某位校长的不值一提的青梅竹马在创业时期拉了不少人，然后把这些人变成死了也不得安息的东西，更糟糕的是，这种制造方法流传了下去，导致了这里隔三差五就有一个失了智的死人冲进来大喊大叫，然后差点被晒太阳的狮鹫给啄掉脑袋。

哦，当然，这是一个冷笑话。

这座要塞当然没有院长和校长这种东西，这里并不存在正统的师生关系，更像是指挥官和他们的士兵，他们习惯性称呼这座要塞的主人为死亡领主。

这里没有新生，只有新兵。

负责训练这些士兵的大多数是闲的没事的某些指挥官，其中一位更乐于帮助那些懵懂的新死人，如果对方有足够的时间的话，对方的老妈子属性会让一个新死人即便是死了也能感受到关怀的重负。

而那个人，在他这个被动技能发作的时候，总会被和他一起结伴的人，没好气的叫他的名字，或者是得到一个冰冷的冷哼。

如果识相的话，就最好离这两个人远点吧。

说实话，人类和血精灵的组合，即便是在这座死透了的要塞里也不多见，人类永远对血精灵无限的包容，仿佛他该将对方所有的罪孽和未来都担负其上。

对此，血精灵并不领情，但也并不会刻意的驳了对方的好意。

如果是不知道的人，也许会认为这个血精灵是无理取闹吧？

但如果你足够大胆，或者足够幸运。

你终有一日会明白，这位人类的死亡骑士，欠下了无可挽回的债。

他亲手将暖阳拖入寒冰，并以关怀折磨着他。

但这是他们的故事。

除了他们自己，

没有谁可以对此作出评价。

Tbc

包含cp

瓦狼

黑白王子

麦卡

萨寇

时间来不及了，萨寇反而写的比较少。

搞定了（捂脸）


End file.
